gakuen_alicefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shining Sun
Pika Pika No Taiyou (Shining Sun) é o tema de abertura da série de anime Gakuen Alice. Letra Romaji= JIRI JIRI to nari hibiku mezamashi de okosareta GIRA GIRA to taiyou ga kyou mo mata zekkouchou nemutai me kosutte wa kimi no senaka oikakete kake ashi de tsumazuite koron de wa ochikonda jyugyouchuu sora wo mite POKARI kuchi wo akeru atama ni meichuu shita kamihikouki no MESSEEJI "itsumo itsumo waratte te" ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi donna konnan datte tobikoerareru ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne kumorizora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni CHIRI CHIRI to koboreteku sunadokei mitsumete wa KIRA KIRA to namida shita kyou no kimi zetsufuchou?? urunda me kimi no senaka sotto tataki omoikkiri hohoen de taiyou ni sasayaita "motto motto warau kara" ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi donna naidai datte toki susumeru yo ashita wo egao de mukaerareru you ni ne ame no sora no hi datte futari issho de waraou ne PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni ima kimi no sugu soba de wakachi aeru mainichi donna konnan datte tobikoe rareru ashita wo futari de mukaerareru you ni ne kumorizora no hi datte shiawase iro de warau kara PIKA PIKA no taiyou no you ni |-| Kanji= ジリジリと鳴り響く 目覚ましで起こされた ギラギラと太陽が 今日もまた 絶好調 眠たい目こすっては 君の背中追いかけて 駆け足でつまずいて転んでは 落ちこんだ 授業中 空を見て ポカリ 口をあける 頭に 命中した 紙飛行機のメッセージ 「いつもいつも笑ってて」 今君のすぐそばで分かち合える毎日 どんな困難だって 飛び越えられる 明日をふたりで 迎えられるようにね 曇り空の日だって 幸せ色で笑うから ピカピカの太陽のように チリチリとこぼれてく 砂時計見つめては キラキラと涙した 今日の君 絶不調?? うるんだ目 君の背中 そっと叩き 思いっきり 微笑んで 太陽にささやいた 「もっともっと笑うから」 今君のすぐそばで分かち合える毎日 どんな難題だって 解き進めるよ 明日を笑顔で 迎えられるようにね 雨の空の日だって ふたり一緒で笑おうね ピカピカの太陽のように 今君のすぐそばで分かち合える毎日 どんな困難だって 飛び越えられる 明日をふたりで 迎えられるようにね 曇り空の日だって 幸せ色で笑うから ピカピカの太陽のように |-| Português= Eu estou acordado pelo anel persistente do despertador O sol é deslumbrante perfeitamente novamente hoje Esfregando os olhos sonolentos, eu perseguir a sua volta Eu correr tão rápido quanto eu posso, mas eu tropeçar e cair Olhando para o céu no meio da classe Eu engolir minha bebida esportiva com gratidão Mas eu começar a batida na cabeça por um avião de papel com a mensagem: "Sempre, sempre sorria, ok?" Agora eu estou compartilhando com você todos os dias Eu posso superar todos os obstáculos apenas estar ao seu lado Os dois de nós podemos enfrentar juntos amanhã Mesmo em dias nublados, eu posso sorrir com a cor da felicidade Então eu espero que o sol continua a brilhar Eu olho para os pedaços que caem do ampulheta Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tem chorado Os seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas quando eu secretamente assistir a sua volta Então eu viro e sussurrar para o sol com todas as minhas forças: "Por favor, por favor, sorrir mais." Agora eu estou compartilhando com você todos os dias Mesmo que haja desafios, o tempo ainda vai passar por Os dois de nós pode enfrentar o amanhã com um rosto sorridente Mesmo em dias de chuva, os dois de nós pode rir juntos Então eu espero que o sol continua a brilhar Agora eu estou compartilhando com você todos os dias Eu posso superar todos os obstáculos apenas estar ao seu lado Os dois de nós podemos enfrentar juntos amanhã Mesmo em dias nublados, eu posso sorrir com a cor da felicidade Então eu espero que o sol continua a brilhar Categoria:Músicas